My Cursed Twin Sister: A different ending
by percabethlives4ever
Summary: What if Nico didn't break Angelina's curse? What if they kept their feelings to themselves? What would happen at the end of the summer? "Thanks for the great summer everyone," Angelina said. "It was nice to have a home for a while."


Summary: What if Nico didn't break Angelina's curse? What if they kept their feelings to themselves? What would happen at the end of the summer?

_"Thanks for the great summer everyone," Angelina said. "It was nice to have a home for a while."_

**My Cursed Twin Sister: A Different Ending**

It was the worst day of the summer. It was the day when everyone had to decide if they wanted to stay at camp all year round or leave for the school year. It was a hard decision to make.

Everyone was talking with their friends about what they were going to do, trying to figure out if they should leave or not.

Angelina Jackson was sitting on her favorite rock watching everyone running around. From where she was sitting, she could see everywhere in camp.

She wanted to spend her last day at camp up at her special spot, thinking about her amazing summer.

Angelina didn't want to leave. But all great things must come to an end. If she could choose she wouldn't leave Camp Half Blood. Maybe she would go see her mom, see her house for the first time in six years but she would still live at Camp.

She didn't get a choice though. She got to spend her summer here. Maybe Angelina would get to come back the next year. But only if Hades let her.

The deal she had made with her uncle was that she could come for the summer. If someone broke her curse, then she could stay. He had to let her stay in that case; he swore it on the River Styx when he first cursed her.

If someone didn't break her curse then he would take her back to the Underworld. It seemed like a fair deal. The problem was she didn't know how someone could break her curse. It was like Hades didn't want Angelina to leave. He wanted to torture her; forever.

Nico di Angelo really wanted to say it. He wanted Angelina to know that he loved her before the end of the summer, when she had to leave.

He'd been trying to say it all summer, but he never had the courage. He truly loved her but she probably didn't love her back. Why would she pick him over all the other boys at camp? She could have any boy she wanted.

But if she hadn't decided to date any of the boys that really went anywhere with her, she probably wasn't interested in them. That was the problem; she didn't like anyone.

Sure Nico had taken her to the dance and they'd had a great time but that didn't mean anything. Right?

"Hey Angel," Percy said, sitting down beside Angelina.

"Hey Perce," she said, looking over at his sad face. It was the worst part of leaving, she realized. She had to leave Percy.

They sat in silence for a while watching the campers run around.

"It's so weird to see camp like this," Angelina said breaking the silence.

Yeah," Percy said. "It is." He sounded so sad Angelina felt her heart breaking.

"Are you staying for the school year?" Angelina asked, looking over at him again.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. Camp won't be the same without you. Nothing will be."

Angelina grabbed his hand, "It will be alright, Percy. You've survived the past 6 years without me. You can live a little longer."

He shook his head, "It won't be alright Angelina. Nothing will ever be alright until you're free. I spend my every waking moment worrying about you, wondering if you're alive. You have no idea what it's like to know that at any moment you could get a call saying that your twin sister is dead."

It was really weird for Angelina to hear him to talk like this. Percy was usually the one who was trying to make her feel better about the curse, and he never once said _anything_ about how he felt.

She realized how hard it must be on him to know that she was in the Underworld and would probably die soon. That he might never see her again.

She suddenly felt really selfish because she didn't worry about Percy as much as he worried about her. She knew Percy could take care of himself but that didn't make it any better. They were twins. They were supposed to think about each other. To care about each other even when they're the one in danger. She hadn't done that. But Percy had.

"I'm sorry Percy," she whispered. "I'm sorry I'm such a terrible sister. I- I love you." But Percy didn't hear her. He never knew how much he had meant to his sister.

"I hope everyone had a great summer," Chiron said. He was talking at the last campfire of the summer, the night before everyone was going to leave. "We had many new campers and made some amazing memories.

"Sadly not everyone can stay during the school year but we hope to see you again next year. But there is one certain camper think we should give an extra good bye to."

Everyone started whispering. Who was important enough that Chiron thought the whole camp should say goodbye to them?

"I know you're probably wondering who the camper is and why I think it's important that we say goodbye to them.

"Well the camper is a new camper this year. She didn't spend the whole summer here, she came in the middle of July. There was more than one reason why she came but I'll let her explain all of that. The camper is Angelina Jackson." Everything went completely silent when Angelina stepped into view.

"Hi guys," she said and waved a little. "Like Chiron said there was more than one reason that I came here. You see six years ago Hades cursed me and took me to the Underworld away from my twin brother, Percy.

"He never told me how to break the curse just that only someone else can break it. Seeing as I was in the Underworld there was no one to break the curse so I came here for the summer. I was finally free.

"But the deal I made was that I could stay for the summer and if no one broke my curse I would have to go back to the Underworld. So I- I have to leave," she was choking on her words a little and a couple tears were running down her face.

"I just wanted to thank you. So, thanks for the great summer everyone. It was nice to have a home for a while." Although she was talking to everyone she was staring at her brother and Nico. They were the people she was talking to the most. "I hope I can come back next year. But I'm not counting on it. So I thought I should say goodbye now; perhaps goodbye forever."

The next morning Angelina was standing outside talking with Percy and Nico.

"Bye guys," she said. "I love you both and I hope I can come back again next year to see you."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come to the Underworld with you?" Nico asked. "Dad wouldn't mind."

Angelina shook her head, "No Nico. I don't want to be the reason you're in the Underworld again."

He opened his mouth to say something but Angelina cut him off.

"Just be strong for me, okay? Both of you."

"We promise," Nico and Percy said.

She smiled a bit, "Bye." She turned and walked to where Hades was waiting. Right before she left she whispered, "I'll never forget you. And thanks for believing in me."

And she was gone. Both boys started crying a little and they started walking off. Nico turned his head toward where Angelina had been moments before.

"I love you Angelina Jackson," he whispered. "I love you more than you could ever imagine."

**The End**


End file.
